Trading Blows
by ALC Punk
Summary: Captain Sam Carter and Teal'c do some training together. Season 1 or 2.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Set: eh. Season 1, probably. Maybe mid-season 2. Rating: G.  
Notes: Just... something that was in my head this morning and I'd forgotten it (actually, I think I had this conversation about how Teal'c talked to Carter about some things on the way home last night. Don't remember) and I tried and failed to come up with a better title. sigh.

Trading Blows by ALC Punk!

It didn't happen often.

Too few to count on more than one hand, really.

But, sometimes, Sam Carter found herself talking to Teal'c about things that aren't superficial.

This time, it was about Daniel.

"I feel guilt."

"Over Sha're?" Somehow, that was easy to guess. The light from the overhead fixtures poured down mercilessly, turning his dark and vibrant skin into a green-tinged mud. She probably looked worse, as pale as she was.

He swung, fist missing her as she dodged. "I did not stop her implantation."

So matter of fact, she thought, ducking and weaving. "Could you have?"

"It would have cost me my life."

"Yes." She agreed, moving in to swing her own punch. "And then you wouldn't have been there when we were captured, and Daniel, the Colonel and I would be dead."

He tilted his head and dodged fluidly. "And you believe none of the other jaffa would have joined you? What of Bra'tac?"

"I don't," a one-two combination, and he almost got past her guard, "think that Bra'tac was ready for the same step of faith you were."

A step, and she moved forward and realized her mistake almost too late. The foot-sweep knocked her down, but she rolled with it and came back up to barely dodge another punch. The blow glanced off her cheek, snapping her head around, and she spun with it, letting her momentum bring her around to strike at him.

It was an off-balance blow, but there was enough surprise behind it to stagger him.

"You could have killed her, of course." Her tone was conversational. Her cheek was beginning to swell, and she wondered how much ice she'd need. And decided, whimsically, that it was a good thing she didn't date.

"Which would have provided worse guilt."

"Maybe." He was circling her, and she let him, turned with him and let herself be the center. "And maybe Sha're being alive is a better thing in the long run, regardless of whether she's been implanted with a false god."

"Maybe," the agreement was followed with a flurry of attack, and she was kept busy for several minutes.

Breaking away, finally, she panted, "If you're so worried, I suggest you talk to Daniel, Teal'c. Ask him why he forgave you."

"I may."

A few more blows, and he foot-swept her again, this time, she didn't have time to dodge the punch and she went back down to the mat with a wince.

Teal'c helped her back to her feet, and she backed off, bouncing lightly. "For the record," she reared back, and came in swinging, making him back up. "I don't blame you. You were stuck in a situation that was impossible, and you did the best that you could."

A block, and then he caught her wrist and she spun into him, slamming her elbow down and back. The air whuffed out of him, but he held on.

"A rock and a hard place, as O'Neill would say." His voice sounded pleasant, conversational.

"Yeah." She hissed out a breath then jerked her head back, catching his chin with the back of her head. The surprise was enough to get out of his hold and get space between them. "Of course, the Colonel would say that's a cliché. Which he hates."

He eyed her for a moment, then a slight change in his stance, and she moved to the right as he went to her left. The back of her head still stung as she ducked and wove.

"Clichés," said Teal'c, his voice almost meditative, "Become useful."

"You're right." Sam reversed her direction, used the millisecond of surprise to her advantage, and foot-swept the jaffa.

He landed and rolled back to his feet without any appearance of effort. "Explain."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Something that might have been a smile touched his lips. "Indeed."

With a sigh, Sam glanced at the clock. "Damn. I hate to cut this short, Teal'c, but I promised General Hammond I'd have some things on his desk in an hour."

"And I must hold conversation with O'Neill regarding the 'get-together' he has planned for this weekend."

Sam chuckled, "Thank you, for this."

"It was a pleasure sparring with you, Captain Carter."

And she knew he meant more than the exchange of blows. She stepped off the mat, and winced. "Same time tomorrow, Teal'c? I could use some more running around the mat. The Colonel thinks I'm too soft."

"I do not believe he has said any such thing, Captain Carter." He moved to follow her, "But I shall endeavor to, as you say, 'run you around the mat' tomorrow."

"Thanks." She smiled and headed for the door. Her head hurt, she had bruises down one side, and she was pretty sure her cheek was going to swell beautifully. But they didn't do this often, and she kind of wished that weren't true.

-f- 


End file.
